


As we used to be

by mayoi_lovemail



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Grey's Anatomy AU, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, M/M, basically don't read if these kind of things make you uneasy somehow, describes surgeries, i love them, implied hiiai, surcial terms, surgical surroundings, takes places in a hospital, tatsumayo canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoi_lovemail/pseuds/mayoi_lovemail
Summary: Tatsumi Kazehaya and Mayoi Ayase are both surgeons at Dead End Hospital.At the age of 18 and 19, they started attending medical schools in order to study surgery and become surgeons, following their families path.The two of them used to attend the same course during an holiday trip at the end of their last year of high school, and because of their studies, they had to split up before even realizing those deep feeling they have always had for each other from months.After more than four years, Mayoi, a back then timid and anxious person, has now become famous for his exterior coolness and strictness. Even Tatsumi can't help himself but to wonder why such an act... is all this caused by his way too long physical absence? perhaps Mayoi needed more than a few hous of phone calls at the end of weekends after work?The answers to these questions will be given by Tatsumi himself and two young trainees, which will be involved in this situation before even realizing it.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi & Kazehaya Tatsumi, Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	As we used to be

**Author's Note:**

> please check tags for possible content warnings and other!
> 
> also a little reminder that english is not my first language, so i might make some mistakes or use not completely right structures sometimes, if so, please do not feel bad at pointing them out, i'll correct anything in a blink of an eye!
> 
> well then, enjoy!!

_ Most people hate hospitals. But not the interns. For them, a hospital is a magical place. It's poetic, the rhythm of the machines, the crackle on the trauma gown, it's a place full of promise, excitement, surprises. It's a place where dreams can come true. There don't have to be harps playing, or birds singing, or rose petals falling from the sky. And there are definitely days when the romance is dead… but if you look around, things are pretty amazing. So stop for a second, enjoy the beauty, feel the magic, drink it in because it won't last forever. The romance will fade, things will happen, people will change, love will die but maybe not today. _

  
  
  


This is what Aira thinks as soon as he and his completely new blank gown stepped forward, squeezing with his right hand the blue embroidery which says “Doct. Shiratori” in a prideful and excited manner.

He notices every single nurse, doctor, surgeon making their way in such a rushed yet concentrated way pushing stretchers occupied by patients, in order to not mess with important wires or drip bags.

After standing in the middle of the main entrance of the emergency department maybe for  _ too  _ long, a powerful yet firm grip pulls his left arm sideways, startling him that much that Aira thought he was going to fall in a complete panicked and clumsy way.

“.......!? Wh- What the heck???”

A sudden dragged stretcher and at least ten people around it appear by the main entrance out of the blue after the short guy being pulled on the left corridor by that mysterious force.  _ That patience has just been taken out of an ambulance for sure.  _ He thinks hastily, staring at them disappearing beyond the  _ unsettlingly  _ long corridor he has ahead.

  
  
  


Coming back to reality, Aira finally turns back and searches about who actually was the one who pulled him so quickly, getting tousled curly crimson hair and a deep blue worried gaze accompanied by dark frowned eyebrows in response.

“Ah, Hiiro-kun!! You scared me to death!!!” he sighs screaming desperately. “I thought I was being dragged down into hell by a tempting demon just now!”

“A demon…? But Aira, I just saved your life!” A concerned yet absolutely sincere voice takes him off guard. “Those people were running so fast, my friend! You were right in front of the entrance door! You could have been hit and all the medical supplies would have fallen and crushed on the floor!” Replied the red haired young man way  _ too  _ passionate and energetic considering the subject of their conversation.

_ Hiiro has always been like this.  _ Aira thinks to himself. _ A naive yet strong and powerful guy full of pride. But under this appearance he is a genius. He graduated with the highest grades despite coming from a lost village situated God knows where on Earth. The redhead always told Aira, when asked about why he moved here in this city, that he was trying his best to follow his brother’ steps and become a doctor; all this just in order to take him back to his needy homeland with him as soon as he could. _

Aira always thought all this story was somehow impossible, especially for his friend being  _ that  _ kind of smart yet slow at the same time! Everytime he looked at his 60 out of 100, compared with Hiiro’s 99 out of 100 in the final general-surgery exam, he could sense tears pitifully falling down from his wet eyes. Lucky him to have both parents as surgeons to give recommendations, at least!

“Alright, alright… you may have a point here. But remember to not do this kind of things so easily, you can seriously scare someone to death when lost in their thoughts!” The blonde one eventually said while trying to stand up on the floor after being literally plugged down. “Now.. Do you have to assist someone during surgeries in a short time? I believe I saw your name written on the billboard. May I write mine on it too so we can assist together? I don’t have any plan for the next ten hours.”

“Yes, I do! Today I’m in Ayase’s care, the main heart surgeon here. I never worked with him, so having a little help by a dear friend is much appreciated!”

“Ah, Ayase-sensei, that man… he actually scares me with all his coolness and unapproachable manner. There are so many spicy rumors about him and his past… still, I only know that he comes from a super rich and famous family composed of doctors and surgeons only. That… Are you familiar with “Ayase’s method”? The ex-vivo procedure that allows tumor masses to be removed from outside the heart without causing any harm to it? His father created it. Pretty cool, huh?”

“Woah, it is! I believe I had to study this method for my exam. I feel so excited to befriend someone this famous and huge minded!”

“Befriend? Someone like him…? Hiiro-kun, please don’t put strange ideas in your empty head. He is a superior! Your boss! You can’t just befriend anyone you meet! It’s not a surprise that you have no friends, with an attitude like yours! Rather, you have to thank me to keep on talking to you still now!” Aira said. But in truth,  _ he  _ is the first one who has to thank the other, considering how every other comrades hated him after knowing how he passed the exam with the minus of grade only thanks to his parents’ recommendations. “Also, getting close with a stone won’t give you any advantage. Let’s just follow his instructions during surgery and see if we can learn something new about the human heart.

...Even though I am a bit curious about his past, actually. But these are not metters we shall be involved with. Let’s just go”.

“Yes, let’s go ~ **♪”**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thirty minutes passes, and both Hiiro and Aira are now washing arms and hands in order to enter the operating room. They gaze at their mentor, his clean work, impassive and calm expression which gave security by looking at it only: his glacial turquoise eyes almost hidden by long dark purple hair locks staring at a common pacemaker planting he was preparing to do, waiting for his trainees to come out of the washing area.

“Here we are, Ayase-sensei. We are ready to begin. I’m Shiratori Aira and this is-”

“Amagi Hiiro! Nice to meet you, Mayoi~ **♪** ”

“H-Hiiro-kun!? How did you just call the boss!??? Directly using their first name without honorifics?? How disrespectful! Didn’t we talk about this before? Did you already forget how to pay respect to your superior addressing them as a “sensei” or-”

“I don’t mind”. Cuts in the head heart surgeon, without even looking up from what he is doing. “Address me as you like. As long as you find yourselves good with it. Now concentrate, we have work to do. Shiratori, Amagi, may you come on the opposite side of this surgical table and give me some hands placing this pacemaker…?”

“O-of course sir”. Aira hesitantly says. Those straight and strict lines send shivers down his spine: he feels like a baby being scolded by his dad! He immediately tries to avoid unsetting and annoying memories of the past where his mom  _ actually  _ used to scold him in a cold way such as this, even if now it wasn’t the case. He thought this was Ayase’s attempt to sound firm and secure, maybe hiding his true emotions…?  _ Perhaps those famous rumors talk about these hidden feelings? _ Aira unconsciously wonders.

.

.

.

.

A few hours pass, and the pacemaker is correctly positioned underskin on the patient’s left thorax side. It was a kind of simple surgery process, especially for Mayoi, who has proceeded as he knows every single step by heart - and he really does -.

Aira and Hiiro did good work as assistance, making sure the blood loss wasn’t over needed using surgical aspirator suppliers.

  
  
  


As soon as the three of them are done with post-surgical medications, Mayoi finally looks away from the surgical table heavily breathing in and out to tense the pressure he put on all his muscles, giving a short yet closer look at his two trainees.

_ Ah, these two… I recall them as the one who was promoted with the lowest of grade and  _ _ the other with the highest at the same time together… Now this is interesting how they are awfully chummy with each other despite their different natures. Ufufu, this dynamic reminds me of som- _

“Thank you Mayoi-sensei! This was really fun! I can still feel the adrenaline running through my veins! Your technique is far more amazing than I heard to be, you’re amazing, boss! Hahaha!”

Hiiro’s sudden loud praise makes him jolt realising a high  _ “Hiii- !!!”  _ out of surprise, leaving Aira stunned as well: such a change of attitude from a composed person as the purple head is something less than unexpected.

“A-ah… Hahaha… Uh, yes! Thank you- I mean, you’re very welcome...” Mayoi almost screams in panic running fingers down his loosen braid. He isn’t used to compliments at all! All the suddenness almost makes him sick, _ remembering him to stay firm and calm, holding his feelings. _

  
  


“ _ Anyways… _ Hiiro-kun…” Aira eventually says, trying to break the awkward moment somehow. “I gotta go. I have another surgery in fifteen minutes”.

“Right! May I accompany you? We can assist Kazehaya together again if you want !”

“Sure. Let’s write your name on the billboard this time, it seems today we’re learning a lot~ **♪”**

“Yup!” Affirmed the sky-like eyes one, excitement completely running over his whole body.

“Alright then, we’ll go! Thank you for making us assist you, Ayase-sensei”. Says then Aira and his gentle attitude, receiving a small hand wave by their mentor.  _ Maybe he’s not that bad, this man.  _ Thinks the light green gazer,  _ after surgery he completely changed humor, I wonder if all this was some kind of emotional shield to prevent being hurt- _

“Let’s go, let’s go!” impatiently exclaims Hiiro hooking his arm to his, dragging by force his friend out of the operating room while lost in thoughts,  _ again _ .

Mayoi can still hear their voices fading and losing sound as the duo gradually steps away, with Aira praising the other for scaring him in that way for the millionth time in just a year they first knew each other.

Looking at those light-hearted ‘kids’ makes him feel perhaps a little old… but he was only near the age of thirty… medical studies surely took all his youth away in a moment, huh.  _ If I only could go back in time, I would- _

...

**_...wait._ **

_ What has Aira-san just said? They are going to assist… who… Kazehaya……… Kazehaya Ta..…… _

…

...

!!!!!

Kazehaya Tatsumi? Tatsumi-san!? Those two are assisting  _ that  _ Tatsumi-san????? But isn’t he-

It doesn’t even pass a second, that Mayoi already disappears out of the room, gone.

He can’t even believe it,  _ Tatsumi-san is here? At Dead End Hospital?? Now??? _ The heart surgeon can’t help himself but to release some strange yet adorable wails for happiness, his  _ boyfriend  _ is finally here!

He makes his way through the whole hospital in order to meet the other: he was so fired up just by the thought of meeting up with his soulmate after  _ years  _ of distance. The purple haired man can sense both happiness and anxiety at the same time, he can’t help himself but to  _ cry  _ for innumerable reasons.  _ Why didn’t he tell me he was here at Dead End? Does he dislike me so much he can’t stand my annoying presence even with a few hours a week on the phone any longer? Does he hate me no- _

**_Thud._ **

  
  


Not giving a moment to Mayoi’s destructive thoughts to have an ideal end, a loud thud is heard, accompanied by the sound of the sudden fall of a shelf full of God only knows which liquids.

“Ah…”

Mayoi tries his best to stand up and to rearrange the shelf and its many shots of colorful fluids.  _ I’m always so clumsy, I wish I could control myself sometimes.  _ He repeatedly tells himself, he’s always been like this, strict and composed during surgeries, a total mess in the rest. His braid is almost completely off as soon as he lets his hands run through his locks, realizing seconds later how his long and wavy hair is basically loosen already.

Now that the adrenaline is gone, he hesitantly adds one to one and remembers how Tatsumi is now in the middle of surgery with those two trainees, so of course he can’t just go there and see him in his shape after four years of no real contact during their specializations both in heart surgery and neurosurgery. They are now real surgeons, living the life they always dreamed about, or  _ almost _ .

Mayoi stands up, heading in room 03, neurosurgery.

He gazes at his boyfriend and the way his mask covers one of his unique beauty marks on the left cheek,  _ how adorable _ he thinks. The neurosurgeon’s hands are the most firm he has ever seen in his life, his work and technique the same as what he’s always used until the last time they could have seen each other as a  _ team in that study trip during medical faculty after high school. _

The surgery surely seems tough, no doubt Tatsumi booked the room for five long hours. Despite standing and working for all this time in the dark with just some flashy lights directly pointed on the covered patient’s head, the mint green haired man and his two young assistants seem anything more than tired.

Tatsumi’s moves are fast yet patient, firm, knowing too well what he is doing and how to use all the surgical supplies.

.

.

.

.

Hours pass, and Mayoi starts feeling sicker and sicker for fatigue as long as he stays watching from the gallery above.

Time goes by so fast that he doesn’t even notice how the older man is already done with surgery and has long left the room. A little shiver runs down his spine,  _ where did Tatsumi go? How could I distract myself so much to not be able to notice he was gone? Has he left me alone in this place, again? I can’t disagree with him, whoever in this world would care about something like me? Nobody ever did really so why would holy and blessed Tatsumi from all people do after all what happen- _

  
  


“Mayoi-san,”.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! this is my first time writing something serious after four long years, and ofc i HAD to give my contribution in the enstars' ao3 fandom with my deep love and obsession for the tatsumayo people...  
> I really hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter, i put a lot of effort in it and creating a good au inspired by grey's anatomy and its amazing atmosphere
> 
> feel free to leave kudos, comment and share this with anyone who loves tatsumayo! all of this stuff is super appreciated, thank you and see you soon with chapter two! <3


End file.
